Malentendidos
by WindyCloud
Summary: Katie y Travis tienen una conversación que no parece lo que es. Drabble. #Tratie.


¿Has visto a Kat, Miranda? La buscamos en el campo de fresas, pero no está allí.- Preguntó Bianca Di Angelo, Hija de Hades.

Creo que está en la cabaña, toquen antes de entrar chicas- Respondió la semidiosa.

Annie Carter, Piper McLean y Bianca continuaron caminando hacia la cabaña 4. Esa tarde habían organizado un picnic cerca del lago y Katie, extrañamente, no había llegado. Les sorprendió que una de las personas más puntuales del campamento hubiera tardado en ir a su pequeña reunión. Asustadas, levantaron sus cosas y la buscaron por todo el campamento, sin resultados.

Al encontrarse con Miranda Gardiner, una de sus medias-hermanas, pudieron respirar un poco. Ella podría saber dónde estaba, y evidentemente, lo sabía.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña de Deméter, Piper tocó la puerta suavemente. Expectantes, esperaron a que Katie les abriera. Luego de unos minutos de esperar, Annie, hija de Atenea, habló.

¡Es obvio que aquí no hay nadie!-

Annie, espera, creo que escucho voces de adentro.- Susurró Piper, pegando su oído a la puerta.-

Bianca imitó su acción y Annie se cruzó de brazos. De repente, la hija de Atenea abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¡Esa es la voz de Travis!- Gritó.

Annie, sh.- Susurró Bianca, dejando lugar para que Annie también pudiera escuchar.

- Travis… no, mejor no. No sigamos- Las muchachas escucharon la voz asustada de su amiga Katie Gardner.

- ¡Vamos Kat, no te vas a echar atrás ahora!- Insistió el gemelo Stoll. Bianca ahogó un jadeo. Ciertamente, era él.

- ¡Pero no estoy segura!- Exclamó Katie.

- Katie, al final vas a disfrutarlo.- Aseguró el muchacho.

- Solo deja que me cambie esta ropa, sospecharan si ven manchas-

- Salen con agua, créeme. No perdamos tiempo- Sugirió Travis.

Detrás de la puerta, Piper, Bianca y Annie se cubrían la boca con sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos encerrados allí? Bianca se apresuró y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesta a interrumpir.

¡No Bi! Espera un poco- Susurró Piper, la hija de Afrodita.- Creo saber que están haciendo.

A lo lejos, Connor Stoll vio reunidas a las chicas junto a la puerta y corrió hacia ellas.

Hey! Que hacen chicas?- Preguntó acercándose-

SH!- Lo callaron todas. Annie lo observó de soslayo y respondió.

Travis y Katie están ahí adentro haciendo… algo.-

Connor copió la expresión de estupefacción de las chicas y acercó su oído a la puerta. Dentro, Katie y Travis seguían hablando.

Mi madre me va a matar…-

No se va a enterar, seremos discretos.-

¿Eso va a entrar?-

Si, si lo hacemos lento, vamos. Lo acercaré despacio.-

Bien, saca el paquete.-

Deja de ser tan mandona. Bien, aquí voy.-

¿De dónde los obtienes?-

Connor tiene millones de estos paquetitos.-

Las chicas miraron con asco a Connor luego de escuchar la confesión de Travis Stoll.

¡No es verdad!- El hijo de Hermes comenzó a tomar una coloración roja.

Ya, sigamos escuchando- Ordenó Piper.

Dentro de la cabaña, se escucharon los resortes de una cama y Bianca volvió a tomar el picaporte. Annie la detuvo y susurró:

Quiero saber si ellos lo " están haciendo" , quieta.-

¡Annie, que asco!-

¡Shh!- Volvió a callar Piper.

No confío en ti, Stoll. – Suspiró Katie.

Kat, te va a gustar.- Confió Travis.

Bueno… Anda, hagámoslo.-

¿Lista? Aquí voy…-

¡ESPERA!-

… ¿Y ahora qué Gardner?-

Promete que será despacio, Travis.-

Lo prometo Katie-Kat.-

Bien- Katie suspiró- Hazlo.-

Aquí voy…-

Afuera de la cabaña de Deméter todos ahogaron una exclamación.

¡Ellos definitivamente lo están haciendo!- Afirmó Bianca, totalmente petrificada.

Ese es mi hermanito- Connor asintió orgulloso. Annie instantáneamente le golpeó la cabeza.

Nunca me imaginé que Katie fuera tan…- Piper aún estaba estupefacta.

¡Chicas, esperen! – Dijo Annie y todos volvieron sus oídos a la puerta.

- Oye, no se siente tan mal- Confesó la semidiosa.

- Te dije que te iba a encantar.-

- Si… Mmmm, es delicioso. ¡Podría hacer esto todo el tiempo!- Rio Katie Gardner.

- Duh, yo lo hago tooodo el tiempo. – Travis la acompaño con sus risas.

- ¡Hagámoslo más seguido!-

Espera chica golosa, terminemos esto primero.-

Si mis hermanos se enteran… ¡O peor! ¿Qué dirán mis amigas?-

Tarde o temprano lo harías Katie, es algo natural.- los chicos hicieron una pausa- ¿Katie? ¿Qué haces?-

Lo estoy tocando Travis, ¿Es que no es obvio?-

Te ves sexy haciendo eso. –

Cállate y acércalo más, quiero volver a probarlo.-

Woa woa, espera, ¡No va a entrarte todo en la boca!-

Stoll, tampoco es tan grande.-

Bien bien, como quieras.-

Afuera, no fueron capaces de soportarlo más. Connor se levantó y con fuerza, abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Cuatro pares de ojos observaron el lugar hasta encontrar a Travis y Katie.

¡Paren ahora o juro que mis oídos van a sangrar!- Exclamó Connor.

Katie, nunca pensé esto de ti- Bianca negó con la cabeza.

Chicos, esperen- Dijo Piper.

Piper entrecerró los ojos y miró con atención, descubriendo a Katie con una barra de chocolate a la mitad y a Travis a su lado, con un envoltorio roto. Los semidioses los miraron sorprendidos y finalmente, Katie habló.

No le digan a Miranda.-


End file.
